


He Owns My Soul (Soul X Reader)

by Fuckedup_fandom (orphan_account)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fuckedup_fandom
Relationships: Black Star/Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Soul Eater Evans/Reader
Kudos: 5





	He Owns My Soul (Soul X Reader)

[Reader POV]

I was walking through the halls of DWMA, my school, with my head down, when I ran into Death the kid or to his friends, "kid". Son of Lord Death, meister, and my symmetry obsessed best friend. I look up at him rubbing my head, "Oh hey Kid, whats up," I say. "Nevermind that, what's with the glum face," He asked as he began walking with me. "Oh nothing," I said faking a smile. The truth was I was upset, but it wasn't about just one thing. Not only was I a weapon without a meister and orphaned but the guy I've had a crush on for as long as I can remember always completely ignores me. "Are you sure, you don't seem completely like yourself today," He pushes. "Yeah I'm fine Kid I promise," I respond. "Really because-" He starts. "I said I'm fine!" I shout. He wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to get rid of him the only way I knew how. "Hey Kid, you sure you folded the toilet paper?" I asked. With that he immediately started panicking. "I-I don't know did I, I have to go make sure immediately," he ran off dragging his weapons, the Thompson sisters, hopped on his skateboard, and immediately flew home. 'Ugh thank you' I thought as I threw my head back glad that he was gone.

Tears start to well up in my eyes as I start to worry that I'll never find a meister. I hang my head back down and let them fall. I was lost in thought when I ran into someone else 'Dammit why are there so many people in this school' I look up to see a boy, his eyes brown, skin as brown as mine, and hair just as dark as kid's, pitch black. He looks at me, his bright smile immediately flipping to concern. He doesn't even know me yet I can tell he cares. "Hey are you okay," He asked. "Yeah I'm fine, what do you want," I say harshly "Woah, chill, I'm Tyrell," He says "Lord Death sent me to come find you, he wants to see both of us...you are (Y/N) right?" He continues. "Lord Death?! What's he need me for," I asked quickly wiping my tears. "I'll take that as a yes," he says "follow me," He starts walking and I quickly followed. 'What in the world would Lord Death want with me, especially with this kid I don't know' I thought.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that we were already walking up to Lord Death. Next to him I saw Maka daughter of Lord Death's Death Scythe and her partner who happens to be my crush, Soul Eater Evans or Soul to his friends. 'What is SHE doing here' I thought. I absolutely hated Maka Albarn which one could argue I had no reason to and that I was just jealous that he was her partner but it was so much more than that. To put it simply she's a bitch and that's all there is to it. I walked up to Lord Death slowly, this was the first time I'd been this close to him since I found out my soul was incompatible with anyone at DWMA. Not to mention I didn't want to look too eager to see him since Soul was watching and he's all about being cool. He looked down at me, "Hello," he said in his usual cheery voice. "Hi," I replied "you sent for me," I said in a calm voice. "Ah yes I did, as you very well know you're soul wasn't compatible with anyone here when you first arrived at this school," he said still sounding a little too peppy. "Yes, I do," I said hanging my head once again. "No need to look so glum, the reason I've called you here is because it seems we have a new student who doesn't have a weapon, so you're here to see if you two are compatible enough to be partners," he said. Processing what he said the smile you haven't had since the first day of school returned to your face, in that moment you didn't care what Soul or anyone thought you could finally have the chance at a partner.

"Really," I said overflowing with excitement. "Yes, and to see how well you work together you two are going to spar with Maka and Soul," Lord Death replied. My eyes widened with shock I had to fight Soul. I look at him with a look of confusion. "If you two are compatible Maka and Soul will show you the ropes," He explained joyfully. A red tint began to rise on my cheeks, Soul would be helping me. 'No (Y/N) you need to focus, you'll finally have a partner' I thought. I walked over to Tyrell, the boy who came to get me, "You ready for this," I ask. "Ready as I'll ever be," he replied. And with that I turned into my weapon form, a double bladed scythe.

After a few minutes of fighting, although we lost we did find out that Tyrell and I were perfectly compatible for each other meaning I finally get a a partner and I get to have Soul help me figure everything out 

After a few minutes of fighting, although we lost we did find out that Tyrell and I were perfectly compatible for each other meaning I finally get a a partner and I get to have Soul help me figure everything out. BEST. DAY. EVER.


End file.
